Eien Ai
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Fic Yaoi; Se trata de un amor con algo de magia; esta inspirado en Uraboku, pero en sí no se parece nada a ese anime XD/KHR-yamagoku-8059 disfrutalo n-n
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **_**Eien Ai**_

_**Konnichiwa! **_Primero que nada; como dice el summary, este fic ya lo había prometido desde hace un mes más o menos; finalmente lo pude sacar; y es un regalo para Dera-chan por el mes en el que nacio ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Vida Pasada**

**

* * *

**

Hace mucho tiempo; cuando la magia, los dioses y emperadores reinaban el mundo. Nació un bebé que estaba destinado a ser la representación del Dios de la prosperidad en la tierra.

Con el paso de los años, el niño se convirtió en hombre; era hermoso, y deleitable a la vista; pero era un fruto prohibido, pues debía de ser puro como la deidad que representaba.

La tentación era demasiada, hasta para los hechiceros sacerdotales de alto rango, tanto para mujeres como hombres. Así que el Emperador decidió obsequiarle un guardaespaldas para que estuviera con él en todo momento y le protegiera de ser mancillado.

La primera vez que se conocieron; el albino chasqueó la lengua, y frunció el ceño; mientras el moreno samurái sonrió con calidez.

Los días pasaban, mientras el moreno evitaba que aquel ser tan radiante fuese tocado; día a día le llevaba al templo, le esperaba desde una columna; y en la noche le llevaba a sus aposentos, y le resguardaba el sueño; el samurái era como su sombra; con los sentidos alertas aunque durmiese.

Los meses pasaron, mientras ambos se conocían cada vez más. En los dos crecía un sentimiento puro, verdadero; pero prohibido.

―_Te amo―_ le dijo el chico de cabellos plata al samurái; este sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza ante la frase dicha.

―_Gracias, pero no puedo amarte_― respondió sintiendo su corazón desgarrarse; las verdes orbes amenazaron con llorar, pero no lo hicieron; simplemente asintió y como cada noche se marchó a sus aposentos; dejando atrás a su guardián con la mirada perdida.

Desde que le conoció; el samurái había observado un aire de soledad en aquel ser; quería aliviar ese aire que le envolvía; quería hacerlo feliz, pero al parecer entre más tiempo estaban juntos, más triste se volvía; al punto de no querer comer ni dormir.

Así pasó otra temporada; un día como cualquier otro; el albino fue a rezar para que la cosecha, la prosperidad y la buena fortuna llenaran la aldea; pero ese día se veía casi vacío. Su alma estaba perdida, en realidad pensaba en sólo alguien: aquel joven samurái de ojos miel.

Le miró de reojo, y vio que las orbes cafés se clavaban en su ser; se sonrojo.

Ambos se deseaban; se anhelaban; se amaban, pero sabían que eso era un pecado; en ello iba en juego la vida del samurái; mientras que la del albino quedaría mancillada, y todas las personas le querrían poseer una vez, para después asesinarle.

El moreno se resistía a sucumbir ante los encantos de aquel que protegía; pero todo era en vano; esa misma noche, ambos seres se fundieron en un remolino de pasión inexorable dentro del templo de la diosa _Aum_ (1) la cual sabiendo del amor de ambos, intento guardar el secreto de los dos; pero el sumo sacerdote de lilas cabellos; que deseaba aquel hombre vio con recelo la escena, proclamando venganza; bajo a los infiernos; encontrándose con el dios de los muertos; Shinigami no Kami (2); quién a cambio de su alma, le concedió su deseo.

Los amantes se vieron capturados; el albino fue encerrado en una habitación de lujos, en la cima del castillo feudal; el samurái fue sentenciado a muerte; la diosa _Aum_ le propuso vivir hasta la reencarnación de su amado; prometiendo un futuro para ambos, pero que probablemente no sería feliz.

El moreno acepto, sin saber que tenía que hacer; la diosa le dijo que su amado tenía que morir, para poder re-encarnar; el samurái negó, preferiría sentir daño él; jamás lastimaría a quien ama.

_"Esa es la condición"_ comentó triste la diosa; pues no podía hacer más debido al pacto del sumo sacerdote con el Shinigami no Kami.

El de ojos cafés con ayuda de la diosa; salió de su celda; estaba por rescatar a su amado, cuando observó que este estaba siendo maldito por un ente de oscuridad, el albino bramaba de dolor; se tocaba su pecho, mientras caía al piso inconsciente.

El moreno corrió hacia él; lo tomo en sus brazos, este empezó a despertar, rogando su muerte; el samurái negó; mientras contemplaba el dolor de su alma gemela.

Sufría al ver el dolor de su amante; cerró sus ojos diciendo...

_"No puedo; te amo tanto..."_

Pero cuando observó a decenas de guerreros rodearle, así como el emperador y los guerreros; decidió que sí no hacía algo, su amado sería abusado; y eso era más tormentoso que cualquier cosa; él lo sabía.

― Mátame...― suplicó.

― Te amo... perdón... no puedo...― confesó, estrujándole en sus brazos.

― Onegai...

_"Si lo hago me olvidarás"_ pensó al cerrar sus ojos, sacar su espada, y atravesar al ser entre sus brazos; quien escupió sangre para después yacer inerte.

― Arigatou... ― susurró el albino antes de caer en el sueño eterno; con el moreno atrayéndolo hacia él.

― Idiota; solamente has prolongado su sufrimiento; así como él reencarnará, lo haremos nosotros; y con poderes de la oscuridad; siendo capaces de doblegarle y poseerle ― gritó el sumo sacerdote.

― Jamás, yo le protegeré; _ dijo una femenina voz_ además no está solo... no sólo el joven samurái le cuidará; habrá personas que serán enviados por mí para cuidarle...― declaró la diosa, envolviendo a la pareja en un haz de luz; para hacerlos desaparecer.

* * *

1.- Aum = significa universo

2.- Shinigami es el dios de la muerte; y shinigami no kami lo puse para designar al dios del inframundo y de la muerte; pues no podía usar a los dioses nórdicos ni griegos ni romanos U―U porque como ven el pasado transcurre en un Japón feudal.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado :D

¿reviews? onegai


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa! ^^ primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus reviews; son muy lindas al tomarse tiempo para escribirme un comentario que me alegra el día, sin su apoyo, mi musa se ausentaría más de lo que ya lo hace, intentó traerla a la fuerza, pero nada T-T; una disculpa por tardar en actualizar.

Espero les guste este capítulo, es corto; pero es como la introducción a lo demás; disfrutenlo ^^

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece.

* * *

Eien Ai

Capítulo 2 – Un viejo conocido

* * *

La nieve caía por las calles italianas; su madre le tomó de la mano; su padre sonrió y los tres abordaron el avión. Llegaron a una nueva ciudad por negocios: Japón.

Los meses pasaron, el pequeño que había llegado a Namimori se encontraba con su madre, ella le enseñaba a tocar el piano, la sonrisa de aquella mujer era cálida; hermosa.

Al día siguiente él iba a cumplir nueva años de edad; sentía la emoción en su pequeño ser, iba a invitar a su único amigo: Sawada Tsunayoshi, él le había recibido de manea amable sin criticar su apariencia ni burlarse de sus cabellos cual plata.

Los ojitos verdes mostraban un brillo enorme; ese día llegó su padre como de costumbre, le saludo y cargo entre sus brazos, el niño era simplemente feliz.

Repentinamente aquel hombre intento tocarle de forma _diferente_; Gokudera notó ese cambió, pero no entendía qué era exactamente, su padre siempre le acariciaba, pero esta vez se sentía incómodo.

En ese momento llegó la madre del pequeño; miró con horror a su marido al ver los ojos de su esposo poseídos por la lujuria; ella le gritó que se alejará; aquel hombre sonrió cual ente poseído; sus ojos se volvieron fieros, mientras su voz se escuchaba como un eco de inframundo.

— Él será de mi amo—. El hombre bajo rápidamente los pantalones del chico, y en la entrepierna le infundo una marca con sus poderes espectrales.

— Suéltalo engendro — gritó la mujer, ocultando su temor, su hijo era lo primordial. Él volteó a mirarla, pero ella ya se había acercado lo suficiente a su pequeño como para jalarlo hacia ella.

El ente maligno la atacó, ella esquivó lo mejor que pudo, pero el ataque le rozó el brazo.

La mirada de su madre le vio con ternura a pesar de la situación.

— Huye, escóndete; no dejes que te encuentren—. Los ojitos esmeralda la veían preocupado, ¿qué estaba pasando?; aun así asintió, corriendo con sus pequeños pies a la salida, la única persona en la que creyó confiar fue su amigo, así que fue hacía aquel lugar.

El espectro estaba por ir tras el pequeño, pero la voz de la madre del niño cuestionó demandante.

— ¿Dónde está mi marido?—. Fue lo único que pensó como distracción, aunque fuesen sólo unos segundos, al menos lo intentaría.

— Muerto… en su oficina— respondió con frialdad, luego dijo— sé que quieres ganar tiempo mujer, pero mi trabajo ya fue hecho; mientras tu hijo tenga esa marca, será fácil de detectar cuando entre en etapa fértil— explicó para después acabar con la vida de aquella mujer.

—Ha…ya…to…—. En su último suspiro pronunció el nombre de su hijo con preocupación.

**,,,…,,,**

El niño de ojos esmeraldas corría desesperado, por qué su papá le había hecho eso, por qué hirió a su mamá, _¡¿por qué?._

El niño tropezó, pero con sus fuercitas intento levantarse, tocó una y otra vez la puerta con desesperación; una mujer de cabellos castaños le abrió.

— Are~ Gokudera-chan— pronunció con suavidad, el pequeño se aventó a los brazos de esa señora tan conocida, de atrás de ella salió un niño de cabellos cafés, ojos del mismo color.

— ¿Gokudera-kun?— pronunció el otro pequeño preocupado de ver así a su amigo.

Nana abrazó al pequeño intentando tranquilizarlo, una vez lo hizo, el niño se quedó dormido en el regazo de aquella dama.

Esa noche fue la última vez que soñó con su madre y la felicidad que le fue arrebatada debido a aquel espectro al que creyó su padre, sin saber que el verdadero había sido asesinado.

**,,,…,,,**

Habían pasado seis años desde aquel incidente; ahora su nombre era Sawada Gokudera, pues había sido adoptado por la familia de su mejor amigo. El joven de cabellos plata decía le debía la vida por ayudarle, y ser su amigo, así como también estaba agradecido para con los padres del castaño. Tsunayoshi como se llamaba, era el décimo heredero de una tienda de pasteles.

Ese día como cualquier otro, ambos chicos caminaban hacia su casa; el albino con una sonrisa para su siempre amigo, el castaño algo nervioso debido a que su acompañante parecía tener _Split de personalidad_, alegre con él y sus padres; pero tenía un rencor enorme hacia toda la demás sociedad.

— ¿Qué le parece Décimo?— preguntó animado el albino, con la mochila a lado de su hombro.

— Em, creo… ¿eh?— cuestionó confundido ante la pregunta ahora que la empezaba a procesar.

— Preguntó que qué le parece sí le ayudo con su trabajo en la pastelería—. Repitió amable el chico; esperando la respuesta.

— Mn, gracias Gokudera-kun

— Iosh, no es nada. Todo sea por el Décimo—. Gokudera elevaba su brazo en símbolo de alegría y triunfo, en eso chocó contra otro chico.

— ¡Oye imbécil! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!— gruñó molesto para después preguntarle a su amigo si estaba bien, este asintió.

La persona que había chocado con ambos chicos volteó a mirarles, sus orbes se agrandaron, inmediatamente le reconoció, intentó acercarse a él.

—Are~ pero sí es Haya-chan, cuanto tiempo, dijo la voz de manera tranquila—. El portador era un chico de unos 18 años, ojos tirándole a lila, cabello de picos del mismo color; con una marca violeta en una de sus mejillas.

— Tsk, no molestes imbécil— luego le miró por instantes, y cómo sí algo le advirtiera de aquel hombre, sintió miedo; pero lo disfrazó al fruncir el ceño y escupir— ¿Te conozco?

El joven de mirada misteriosa sonrió, respondiendo.

— Sí, somos _viejos_ conocidos—. El chico le miro fijo, el albino se viró; tomando del brazo a su amigo.

— Vámonos, Décimo

— Ha-hai…—. Tsuna le dio una última mirada a aquel muchacho, tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Hola de nuevo; gracias por leer este capítulo ^^; quedó corto lo sé u_u. Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews; me encantaría responderlos uno por uno; disculpenme por no hacerlo U-U, pero sepan que los agradezco de corazón :D

Att: Tsuki-chan ^-^

*saludos*

Pd: _Reviews? onegai _n_n


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa! finalmente pude escribir este capítulo; quedó corto, perdón, pero espero les guste ^^

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejarón un review, son bien lindas *un abrazo*; y a los que no, gracias igual por leer el fic ^^

**KHR no me pertenece, es de Amano-sensei**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3 - Recuerdos de un samurai

* * *

La tarde transcurría normal con excepción de aquel incidente; ambos chicos se encontraban con un uniforme de meseros, Gokudera estaba acomodando los pasteles que cocinaba la mamá de su amigo en la vitrina de vidrio, los pastelillos, postres, todo se veía delicioso; Tsuna por su parte atendía a varias chicas llevándoles las raciones que pedían.

— Gokudera-kun, aquí está otra orden de pasteles, onegai—. Dijo el castaño mostrándole una nota, el albino asintió sonriente, dándole el pedido; luego escuchó murmurar a unas chicas lo atractivo que era, y les lanzó una mirada fulminante.

**,,,…,,,**

— Takeshi… quiero que vayas a entregar este pedido a la tienda de pasteles "última voluntad"—. Dijo un señor de cabellos negros a su hijo, quién había terminado de empacar sus pertenencias; pues el muchacho había estado estudiando en el extranjero.

— "Última Voluntad" jaja, que nombre tan gracioso— acepto el paquete sonriendo.

— Es porque los pasteles son tan deliciosos que las personas afirman sería lo que quisieran comer antes de morir— explicó su padre; el muchacho aún sonriente pidió la dirección y se marchó.

**,,,…,,,**

Había caminado poco, la tienda estaba a una cuadras de Takesushi, leyó el letrero y efectivamente se llamaba "Shinuki dan"; el moreno sonriendo viendo a través del cristal a las diversas chicas dentro de aquel local; y como un chico de cabellos cafés parecía tener problemas atendiendo a tantas personas. Repentinamente observó como un muchacho de cabellos plata recogidos en una pequeña coleta, ojos esmeralda y piel blanca se acercaba al castaño con una cálida sonrisa, quitándole con delicadeza unas charolas al oji-café y llevándolas él mismo a una mesa.

Takeshi sintió algo en su corazón, era una urgencia por estar a lado de aquel chico que acaba de ver.

— ¿Are?— pronunció llevándose una de sus manos al pecho; algo dentro de él dolía; dejó caer el paquete de sushi en el piso mientras él caía inconsciente al asfalto frente al local.

_El moreno veía sus alrededores, ahí observó a una persona de hebras plateadas orando, pero parecía triste, se acercó y vio a una persona semejante a él con traje de samurái; sus orbes apreciaban cada detalle de lo que estaba mirando._

— _Por favor, protege esta villa, sus aldeanos; bríndanos cosecha y…—. El albino no pudo terminar de hablar, sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban por la espalda._

— _No puedo amarte, es tabú; pero me parte el alma verte así.— pronunció suave el espadachín._

— _Suéltame…— murmuró débil, ese hombre le hacía sentir vulnerable._

_El moreno viró al peli-plata para encararlo; le miró con firmeza._

— _Te amo…—las orbes esmeralda se abrieron, soltando unas pequeñas gotas de cristal— sé que está mal, que no debo; pero no puedo soportar esta ausencia de tenerte a mi lado y no poder estar contigo—.Las iris caramelo se mostraban culpables, dolidas; su entrecejo se curvo un poco al mostrar la desesperanza que sentía._

_En ese instante sintió algo suave, sus labios estaban rozando los del albino; abrió sus ojos a más no poder, rodeó la cintura del chico y empezó a profundizar el beso; ambos cayeron en el piso frente al altar de una diosa._

— _No me contendré más, ¿estás listo?—. Le miró con ternura el moreno, mientras acariciaba los cabellos plateados de aquel muchacho; este asintió. _

— Oye! Oe!— gritaba una voz un poco ronca; el moreno a penas y despertaba de su sueño; abrió un poco los ojos, percatándose de que ya no estaba en la calle, sino que se encontraba recostado en un sofá, y la habitación era blanca; luego miro unas orbes cafés cargadas de preocupación; y sintió como le caía de sopetón un balde de agua.

— Hiii! Gokudera-kun, no deberías de hacer eso— chilló su amigo preocupado; Takeshi aún veía un poco borroso.

—Tsk, ese imbécil tiene la culpa, mire que dejarse caer enfrente del respetado negocio del décimo— bufó, pero luego pidió disculpas a su amigo.

El moreno recobró su visibilidad, empezó a levantarse de aquel sillón, el agua se sentía a flor de piel; miró al albino, y con un tono cargado de nostalgia y sentimiento susurró.

— Hayato…

* * *

¿Qué tal? finalmente salió Yamamoto; tal vez no es como se lo imaginaban, pero así me vino a la mente; cuidense mucho ^^

¿review? onegai :D

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa! Disculpen por demorar tanto, mi musa yaoiesca se había esfumado T-T (pero volvió *o*) y espero continuarlo más seguido.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado un review, son bien lindas n—n

**KHR! No me pertenece, es de Amano Akira**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4 – Reencuentro

* * *

— ¿Qué?— respondió hosco ante la mención de su nombre; inconsciente de sus actos. El japonés contemplaba cada movimiento facial del albino a detalle, era_ él_; después de tantos siglos, se volvían a encontrar. EL moreno sintió algo cálido dentro de sí al ver la imagen del ser amado.

— Eres Hayato…— volvió a susurrar en aseveración. Los hermanos Sawada le miraron con cara de asombro; Tsuna fue el primero en romper el silencio, mientras que Gokudera le inspeccionaba con la mirada.

— ¿De dónde conoces a Gokudera-kun?— preguntó preocupado; pues nadie después del incidente que provocó la muerte de sus padres había llamado al albino por ese nombre; con excepción del otro chico de la tarde.

— ¿No es su nombre?— inquirió dudoso ante la pregunta del castaño. El medio-italiano cortó la pregunta, y sin cortesía alguna comentó.

— Teme; no jodas con bromas tontas. Me llamo Sawada Gokudera; no sé de donde rayos sacaste el _Hayato_—. Yamamoto parpadeó varias veces; bajó la mirada, intentando analizar lo dicho por el muchacho; en ese momento una femenina voz habló en sus pensamientos.

'_No te preocupes por eso ahora; él no recuerda nada. Pero prometo todo se resolverá con el tiempo…'_

Yamamoto casi da un brincó ante la voz en su cabeza, pero al recordar que era la misma voz de la diosa _Aum_; sonrió tranquilo, mirando con fervor al peli plata.

— Perdón. Jeje; soy Yamamoto Takeshi, venía a entregar un pedido que hicieron a _Takesushi_— examinó el lugar con la mirada, y observó el encargo en una mesa— pero veo que se estropeó cuando caí.

— N-No te preocupes; lo principal ¿estás bien?—. Tsuna demostraba su preocupación, y su "hermano" veía fijo al japonés.

— Jaja, sip; estoy bi… — pero fue interrumpido por un estornudo involuntario.

— Tsk, pensé que los idiotas no enfermaban— masculló Gokudera.

Takeshi sonrió tontamente. _"Es más agresivo que antes, aun así es encantador"_ pensaba.

— Gokudera-kun; dale unas ropas para que se cambie por favor; yo tengo que ir a atender el local—. El aludido frunció el ceño, pero asintió; él jamás le negaría algo a la persona que siempre estuvo para él.

— Como ordene, décimo—. El castaño salió de aquel cuarto tipo sala detrás del local, pues era usado para descansar; su "hermano" chasqueó su lengua al ver la cara del azabache; suspiró.

— No tengo tu misma talla; pero creo que te quedará— se acercó a un casillero, abrió la puertita de metal y sacó una playera roja y unos pantalones azules; los lanzó al rostro japonés.

— Quítate la ropa y ponte eso— ordenó con fastidió.

Takeshi tomó las prendas en su mano; tenían el aroma del albino. Aunque no se detuvo a verificarlo pues no quería ser tachado de pervertido en su primer encuentro; se sacó sus vaqueros y su camiseta. La mirada atenta del peli-cenizo recorrió sin querer el bien formado torso del muchacho, y las gotitas de agua que caían debido a que lo había mojado para despertarlo, le hacían ver sexy. El italiano se sonrojo, desviando la mirada al pensar: "_malditas hormonas_". "_No, espera; no soy homo. ¡Maldita adolescencia!" _se reprendía mentalmente al intentar ver algo interesante que no fuera el chico frente a él.

— Terminé— dijo una masculina voz, sacando al muchacho de sus reflexiones internas.

— Bien, ahora puedes largarte—. Sin más, Gokudera estaba dispuesto a irse cuando una mano sostuvo su muñeca.

— Hayato… ¿no recuerdas nada?— había pesar en la voz.

_Mátame..._

_Si lo hago me olvidarás_

_Arigatou..._

— Tch. No sé de qué carajos hablas—. Gokudera se soltó sin mucho esfuerzo, saliendo de aquella habitación.

— Lo olvido… me olvido…— murmuraba triste el japonés cayendo de rodillas. Al otro lado de la puerta se podía ver a un muchacho de ojos esmeralda, piel blanca y hebras de plata tocarse su corazón. "_¿por qué mi corazón se porta así?" "¿Con quién me confundes?"_. Su pecho dolía; acaba de conocer a aquel chico de sonrisa calma, pero al pensar que le confunde con alguien más; su corazón dolía.

Gokudera se alejó con lentitud de la blanca puerta; pero en eso sintió unos brazos rodearlo desde atrás.

— No importa si no recuerdas; ¿q-quieres ser mi amigo?— su voz era un hilo; después de caer hincado, se levantó por miedo a perderlo por vez segunda, y al verlo aún ahí, lo abrazo por detrás con cariño.

— Hm; aunque no suelo juntarme con idiotas— Yamamoto aflojó el abrazo; ese había sido un si. Era feliz, Gokudera camino rumbo a la pastelería para continuar su trabajo.

— Hayato… ¿quieres salir a pasear este fin de semana?—. Las orbes jade le miraron fulminante; arrepintiéndose por haber dicho que si; pero algo dentro de su ser le decía que esa era la única respuesta.

— Tengo mejores cosas que hacer— espetó al alejarse hacía dentro de la pastelería.

— Ya veo… entonces vendré todos los días a comer pasteles; nos vemos—. Takeshi salió corriendo de aquel lugar por la puerta trasera del local.

'_Eres más abierto y animado que en el pasado'._ Escuchó de nuevo la voz; él sonrió caminando por el callejón, hacía su casa.

"_Esta vez no quiero perderle; y me esforzaré porque me ame, aunque no me recuerde"_

'_Niño… sabes que mi poder no es infinito, debido al pasó de los años y a que absorbí la mitad de la maldición de Hayato; no debes confiarte; la vida del chico está en peligro; esto apenas comienza; recuerda: no bajes la guardia…'_

"_Gracias…; pero tengo una duda. No te puedo ver, sólo oír. ¿Entonces cómo nos ayudarás?"_

'_Buena pregunta, tenemos que despertar a los guardianes que hice renacieran para cuidar de Hayato; Mm… tengo que materializarme, de preferencia en una mujer; sabes, soy una diosa no un dios. ¿No conoces a alguien que me sea útil?'_

"_Nop; nadie…"_

En ese momento una chica de cabellos castaños, ojos chocolate; caminaba observando los pasteles del exhibidor en el local de "Shinuki-dan".

— Hahi! Se ven ricos. Haru quiere comer pasteles, pero no le alcanza el dinero desu— lloró la muchacha.

"¿_Y ella?"_ señalo Yamamoto a una castaña frente el local.

'_Puede ser…, es de su misma edad; y así me puedo acercar a ustedes. Aunque tardaré algo en volver a salir; tendremos una doble personalidad; pero en fin, creo que su cuerpo puede soportar mi alma'_

Yamamoto se mantenía serio, sin decir nada, hasta que preguntó.

"_Pero no le pasará nada malo ¿o si?. No quisiera dañar a externos"_

'_No, nada malo; sólo que vivirán dos almas en un mismo cuerpo. Bueno…, no me volverás a escuchar en tu mente; te hablaré desde el cuerpo de esa niña. Cuídate y cuida a Hayato; nos vemos…'._

"_Espe-¿ra?"_

No hubo respuesta; únicamente observó como la muchacha caía inconciente frente al mismo local que él lo hizo; suspiró.

"_Supongo que ya se fue"_

Dentro de la pastelería, el castaño tiraba los helados y los pasteles de la charola para salir a la puerta de su negocio.

— Hiii! ¡Gokudera-kun!— gritaba angustiado; su amigo se acercó alarmado.

— ¿Qué sucede décimo?

— Ayúdame a llevar a esta chica a la parte trasera del local; al parecer se desmayó— pidió amable.

— Primero el idiota ese; ahora una mujer tonta; tsk— pero al mirar el rostro preocupado de Tsuna, asintió—. Yo la llevaré, usted puede seguir atendiendo a los clientes; no se preocupe—. La cargó entre sus brazos para llevarla al sillón en el que estuvo el moreno; mientras a Yamamoto le daba un ataque de celos por ver a la muchacha así de cerca de Gokudera.

"_Calma, es la diosa Aum. Pero también es una chica"_. El japonés entristeció rumbo a su casa con pensamientos contradictorios, dedicando una última mirada al local.

[***]

'_Todo esta oscuro, al parecer pude colocarme en su cuerpo con éxito; ahora sólo falta controlar su cuerpo'_

La diosa dentro del cuerpo de la muchacha analizaba, cuando unos parpados se abrían, dejando entrar luz. _'Al parecer ya despierta'._

— ¡Hahi! ¿Dónde está Haru?— la muchacha miraba a todas partes, mareándose.

— Al fin despiertas, baka-onna— escuchó una voz gruesa.

— Haru no es ninguna baka-onna. ¿Quién eres?— inquirió al ver a un apuesto desconocido.

— Sawada Gokudera; ahora que ya despertaste; puedes largarte— ella hizo un mohín, pero algo la detuvo de responder.

'_Bien, como mi contenedor, debes de hacerme caso; no hagas enojar a este chico, es importante para mí'._

Miura abrió sus ojos de par en par horrorizada.

— Haru se está volviendo loca-desu— lloró, y salió corriendo del lugar; dejando a un confundido albino que chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.

— Primero un tipo raro de cabellos lila, luego un friki amistoso; ahora una mujer tonta— suspiró—. Ahora por fin espero poder ayudar al décimo con su trabajo— salió de aquel cuarto con su atuendo de mesero hacia la pastelería.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero les haya agradado este capítulo, me costó bastante escribirlo; y como me pidieron una confusión amorosa; en vez de agregar a un chico, para dar celos, puse a Haru, espero no les moleste; aunque les aseguro que es en 100% un YamaGoku; además de que saldrá el chico misteriosos de cabellos lila ¿será bueno o malo?; y también saldrá nuestro querido-odiado Byakuran, y poco a poco los guardianes de Hayato n_n

Se acerca el peligro XD en el próximo capítulo n_n

Por cierto, se me olvido decirles; que el fic contiene M-preg; y Haya-kun es doncel (si, matenme ahora que lo saben T-T); pero no es muy relevante en realidad; sólo es para mucho más adelante.

De ahí su marca en la entrepierna al ser niño.

¿Les gustó? ¿o me dedicó a otra cosa?

Cuidense. ¡Feliz Año! y espero el que viene sea mejor :D

Reviews? onegai


	5. Chapter 5

Konnichiwa! Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews; al recibir tan pronta respuesta al capítulo. Me puse a escribir más :D y salió este ^^ (Nuevamente gracias *un abrazo*)

Espero les guste n_n

**KHR! no me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 5 - ¿Aliados o enemigos?

* * *

_—Mm…hm… Ta..keshi…—. Los sensuales sonidos se escuchaban palpitantes; sintió una caricia en su mejilla derecha, y un beso en su frente._

_— Puede doler—. De la frente pasó a los labios semi-abiertos, saboreándolos con lentitud. El albino tomó los cabellos oscuros de aquella persona, no veía su rostro debido a su vista nublada por el regodeo._

_— Hazlo…— pudo articular mientras rodeaba con sus piernas las caderas del contrario. Observando unos exquisitos ojos miel, así como las palabras que le dedicaba a su oído._

_— Te amo…Hayato…_

Despertó completamente sudado, sus cabellos humedecidos; sus esmeraldas asombradas. Recorrió con su vista la habitación. Se encontraba en el lugar de siempre; la residencia Sawada, aquella cama individual era en la que estaba sentado; aquel cajón para algunas prendas a lado de su colchón, aquel escritorio con lámpara; todo indicaba estar en su lugar. Su corazón palpitaba, su mente divagaba en las imágenes de su sueño; se tocó el pecho para intentar calmarlo; y ahí, a su mente; llegó la imagen del muchacho de hebras negras y ojos ámbar que se desmayó frente al local.

— Yamamoto Takeshi…— murmuró, acomodándose para dormir. Sus verdes iris miraron el techo de su habitación.

_"Hm, por culpa de ese idiota tuve un sueño raro"_. Se acomodó de lado, y cerró sus ojos para dedicarse a dormir.

[***]

— Ne~ Haya-chan ¿recuerdas algo? ¿Aunque sea un poco?— preguntaba a la nada una masculina voz; relajado y animado un chico de ojos violetas con hebras lilas, y una marca de una estrella en su mejilla izquierda; desde fuera de la casa de los Sawada; mirando hacia la ventana del albino.

— ¡Oya~! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Un chico perdido deambulando por los callejones a la mitad de la noche—. Se mofó una voz. El peli-lila se giró con rapidez, encarando al desconocido.

— Pero sí es Mukuro-san—. Sonrió falso— ¿qué le trae por aquí?— ambos jóvenes se miraban con desafío.

— No te acerques al fuego; sabes que aún no es tiempo— aclaró con seriedad el de azules hebras con ojos bicolor.

— Mm, lo sé… pero quería verlo; después de todo es importante para mis planes— afirmó tranquilo virándose para empezar a alejarse.

— No te acerques más a Gokudera. Dile a Byakuran que no podrá acercarse y obtenerlo como siempre lo ha deseado—. Advirtió, recibiendo una mirada aguda color violeta.

— Byakuran-sama siempre obtiene lo que desea; Haya-chan no será la excepción—. Aseveró mirándole de soslayo.

— ¡Oya~! Si mal no recuerdo, no lo obtuvo hace siglos; así que no habría de tenerlo ahora—. No había golpes, nada; pero el ambiente irradiaba la tensión. En ese momento el muchacho de lilas cabellos se acercó en un segundó al contrario con una daga que fue interceptada por una llama añil.

— Tch, Shisho. Le he dicho que no provoque a las personas; luego por eso lo quieren matar— habló monótono un muchacho de ojos verdes al igual que sus cabellos, gorra negra, traje oscuro.

— No es mi culpa que caigan tan rápido— se excusó el mencionado.

—Kurofuji Len-kun — pronunció una sedosa voz; el chico se viró al lugar proveniente detrás de él; observando unos cabellos grises alborotados; ojos entre azul y morado; se hincó sobre una de sus rodillas con la mano en el pecho.

— Si. Byakuran-sama—. Los presentes le miraron con precaución.

— Veo que Mukuro-kun, y Fran-kun son los primeros en aparecer. ¿La diosa _Aum_ los envío?— inquirió curioso, intentando restarle importancia.

— Kufufu~ No. Jamás serviría a alguien; simplemente sirvo a mis propios propósitos— respondió calmó.

— O-ho. Byakuran-sama; no debe de molestarse en seres tan despreciables; de la orden y los acabaré— apareció una voz tercera; perteneciente a un hombre de largas hebras verdes y ojos iguales con los parpados pintados de aguamarina.

— Kikyo-kun. Es una buena idea; mientras los mates, menos problemas. Te doy mi permiso— luego miró al llamado menor de ellos, y sonrió—. Ren-kun, sí vuelves a salir sin mi permiso, no seré bondadoso; deja que Kikyo se encargue de ellos.

— ¡Hai! Byakuran-sama—. Ren se levantó, mirando discretamente la ventana del peli-plata, pensando _"Gomen Haya-chan; nuestra reunión será después. Al menos espero hayas recordado algo con ayuda de mi magia…"._

…

— O-ho. Tendrán una muerte rápida; no se preocupen— sonrió altivo el peli-verde.

— Shishio; le dije que era temprano para salir; ahora nos quieren matar—. Replicó el menor de los tres con desinterés; recibiendo una estocada de un tridente por parte de su maestro—. Duele… no debería de desquitarse conmigo— luego recibió otra.

— O-ho, problemas internos al inicio; interesante. Pero no tengo tiempo para jugar—. Kikyo formó en sus manos una bola de fuego color morado; se levitó y miró a sus presas desde lo alto—. Sayonara~

La bola violeta de tamaño extendido estaba por impactar contra los varones cuando Mukuro rodó su tridente en círculos, evitando y deshaciendo el impacto.

— Veo que no son tan inútiles como pensaba; será entretenido informar a Byakuran-sama de sus muertes.

— Nyu~ Kikyo; Byakuran-sama dijo que nos retiráramos. No quiere dañar al doncel antes de tiempo— apareció una chica de ojos y cabello azul celeste con aspecto infantil. El aludido comprendió y se retiró.

— La próxima vez no tendrán suerte—. En la oscuridad desaparecieron ambos rivales. Una vez solos, el apático habló.

— Al menos no nos atacaron con fuerza— comentó el menor; recibiendo otro golpe de su maestro.

— Aparecieron antes de tiempo; tenemos que buscar y despertar a Aum para buscar a los demás—. Dijo el peli-azul retirándose del lugar.

— ¿No sería mejor secuestrar a Hayato y esconderlo?— sugirió.

— No, mi querido Fran. Si hiciésemos eso. Aum se enfadaría y nos quitaría nuestros poderes; así que sigamos con el ridículo plan de la diosa—. Los varones desaparecieron entre las sombras con la mima rapidez que los primeros.

[***]

Los rayos del sol se filtraban; se escuchaba una suave voz llamarle.

—...dera-kun…

— Gokudera-kun…—. Le abrazo en sueños, era tan cálido; luego escuchó un chillido; abrió sus ojos y observó a su "hermano". Se levantó con fuerza de la cama, disculpándose al hincarse.

— Perdone mi osadía, décimo; juro que no pasará de nuevo.

— N-No es nada— respondió sonrojado— en media hora son las clases y vine a avisarte que esta el desayuno servido— _"No puedo decirle que me levante temprano porque no hice la tarea y casi no dormí, pero que no quería molestarlo pidiéndole ayuda" _lloraba el castaño en sus adentros.

— Gracias, es muy amable de su parte; estoy conmovido. Usted se levantó temprano para despertarme—. Decía emocionado el muchacho al irse al baño para darse una ducha rápida y arreglarse; al tiempo que Tsuna bajaba las escaleras rumbo a la cocina.

_"Al menos amaneció de buen humor"._

[***]

En el instituto Namimori; se hallaban todos los estudiantes en sus respectivos salones; esperando la llegada de sus profesores. La hora de la primera clase fue marcada por el reloj. Tsuna se encontraba platicando con Gokudera; quien estaba sentado con la espalda de la silla de frente, colocando sus brazos sobre la misma para cargarse.

El profesor entró al aula; miró con desaprobación al peli-plata. Este se acomodó con los pies sobre el pupitre.

— Ejem…— aclaró la voz el maestro— quiero presentarles a tres nuevos estudiantes—. Los murmurios se hicieron presentes ante la noticia, el profesor extendió su mano hacía la puerta—. Pasen, por favor.

El portón se abrió, dejando ver a tres chicos; uno tenía sus cabellos liliáceos; el otro verdes; y el tercero negros. El albino sintió sus ojos exorbitados de la sorpresa; al reconocer a dos de los presentes.

— Preséntense— ordenó el sensei.

— Ne~ Me llamo Kurofuji Ren; me gusta todo— giñó el ojo; sacando varios rubores de las chicas; mirando fijamente a Gokudera continuó— pero lo que más me gusta es Haya-chan—. El niño se aventó a Gokudera a los brazos; este se levantó en reflejo, lo que por lógica provocaría la caída del muchacho, pero en vez de eso; este cayó grácilmente de pie al lado de un enfadado albino; Ren sonrió dandole un beso en la mejilla; sonrojando al italiano y provocando que el moreno cerrara sus puños con fuerza; y en menos de un momento; el nuevo chico de hebras oscuras tenía abrazado al peli-cenizo protectoramente.

— Jeje, no deberías de tener tales confianzas con la gente; al parecer molestaste a Hayato—. El aludido se zafó con fuerza del azabache.

— Tsk, imbéciles. Sí quieren jugar, háganlo en otro lado—. Volteó para con su amigo, suavizando la mirada—. Décimo, me retiro; lo veo después a la hora del descanso—. Dicho eso se marchó enfurruñado, ignorando las amenazas del profesor.

— Hayato…— pronuncio triste el japonés; acto que no pasó desapercibido para el castaño con el nombre de décimo; ni para los dos novatos.

— Haya-chan se fue por tu culpa; si lo hubieras dejado; no pasaba de que me diera un golpe en la cara— comentó casual el peli-lila.

— ¿Lo conoces?— preguntó un confundido moreno; el otro sonrió.

— Somos viejos conocidos—. Luego buscó un asiento a lado de Gokudera, miró a una chica con ojitos de cachorro y esta se levantó dejando el lugar vacante; recibiendo un gracias coqueto de Ren.

_"Lo mismo; ese chico dijo lo mismo ayer al toparse con Gokudera-kun…" _pensaba Tsunayoshi preocupado.

— Bien, cálmense. Ahora preséntense— demandó el profesor autoritario.

Los faltantes asintieron.

— Me llamó Yamamoto Takeshi; me gusta el béisbol; creo que es todo, jeje. Llevémonos bien— sonrió; luego entristeció al ver que el lugar al lado derecho de Gokudera estaba ocupado por una chica; ella le miró, y se levantó de prisa, tomando sus cosas para ir a un asiento delantero. Takeshi sonrió y se sentó.

— Soy Fran— dijo corto, luego se fue a un lugar frente a Gokudera, soltó sus cosas con desinterés y se sentó.

— Bien, estos son los nuevos estudiantes. Trátenlos bien—. Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas; con el único detalle de que la persona por la que estaban allí, no se encontraba.

[***]

Al mismo tiempo en la azotea de la escuela; detrás de la puerta se hallaba un sonrojado chico, viéndose adorable.

— Maldición…— masculló, intentando calmar su acelerado corazón.

_"Es culpa del sueño que tuve. Maldito Yamamoto Takeshi. Nada más me sostuvo en sus brazos y me sonrojo como una tonta colegiala, tsk" _

— Herbívoro… irrumpes la paz de la escuela— siseó una voz sacando unas tonfas.

— Hibari. No estoy de humor para tus estúpidos sentimentalismos sobre Namimori— escupió, recibiendo un ataque, esquivándolo ágilmente.

— Wao! Haz mejorado— sonrió, preparado para soltar otro golpe; cuando escuchó una fémina voz en su mente.

_'Debes cuidarlo, no matarlo. Recuerda…'_

Kyoya detuvo su acto; guardo las armas, y se retiró tocándose su cabeza. Alcanzó a escuchar una risa.

— Kufufu~ sigues con el mismo carácter. Hibari Kyoya—. Esa voz… la conocía, se giró presto, y al ver la imagen de aquel chico le vinieron varias imágenes de una batalla pasada; y de su deber para con el albino.

— Rokudo Mukuro—. Los ojos azul-grisáceo se afilaron. El mencionado sonrió.

— Aquí estamos del mismo bando. No empieces a-—. Pero fue cortado por los ataques del moreno, el peli azul suspiro.

— Sabía que iba a pasar esto. ¿Aum no se pudo conseguir a otro guardián?

— Calla y pelea—. Así pasaron horas, hasta que los dos se encontraron cansados, pero en empate.

— ¿Y? ¿Ahora ya recordaste?— preguntó el de oji-bicolor.

— No sirvo a herbívoros—. Dicho eso se marchó del lugar de un saltó.

[***]

A la hora del receso…

— ¡Décimo!— gritaba feliz un chico al entrar al salón; el nombrado le miró con una sonrisa. Recibiendo al mismo tiempo tres miradas más.

— Gokudera-kun ¿ya estás mejor?— la preocupación se notaba.

— Si, como nunca— cálida era la mirada dirigida.

Tsuna miró al chico que entregaba los pedidos de sushi, y sonrió.

— ¿P-podemos comer con Yamamoto-san?— preguntó a su fiel amigo, este sin quejarse acepto. Sí eso hacia feliz a su décimo, lo haría.

— Por supuesto—. Ren y Fran miraron la escena de lado; uno relució unos lagrimones, el otro recargo su cabeza en el pupitre.

Yamamoto, Tsuna y Gokudera se alejaron del lugar; rumbo a la terraza de la escuela.

— ¿Fran-kun?— pronunció el peli-lila; este quiso ignorarlo, pero al escuchar su nombre repetidamente, levantó la vista, soltando un;

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?

— No

— Te diré un secreto de Byakuran-sama— comentó con desinterés; Fran le miró por segundos, luego asintió.

— Que sea importante—. Ambos se levantaron, y fueron a la cafetería.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. No hubo mucho YamaGoku; pero vendrá *o*

Gracias por leer.

Saludos, cuidense.

¿Reviews? onegai


	6. Chapter 6

Hola. Primero, una disculpa; lamento actualizar hoy; pero no había imaginación. Lo siento.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review; y tal vez estén molestas conmigo u_u gomen!

Principalmente; Dera-chan, perdoname. He andado con problemas.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – El secreto de Byakuran.**

**

* * *

**

—Ya te acompañe a comer. Ahora dime el secreto de Byakuran —demandó sin emoción, con las manos en los bolsos del pantalón.

—Pues…Byakuran-sama jamás reencarnó; estás décadas estuvo dormido por así decirlo; el shinigami no kami le cuido para no morir ni envejecer; así que ha adquirido bastante experiencia a través de sus sueños y es más fuerte que antes. Él era el sacerdote que le lanzó la maldición a Haya-chan cuando no pudo tenerlo y por eso hizo aquel pacto con el dios de la muerte. Además de que convirtió a Haya-chan en doncel para cuando este re-encarnara, poder tener descendencia con él y amarrarlo para la eternidad. A sí, además de procrear una estirpe con poderes semejantes a los de un dios.

—... ¿por qué debería de creer eso?

—No importa sí no me crees, es la verdad. En quince días Hayato despertará como doncel; en ese momento Byakuran-sama intentará poseerlo para lo que te dije. Mi plan original era salvar a Hayato, y en su defecto quitarle la vida antes de que sufriera; pero ahora que veo que _Aum_ le puso guardianes fiables; creo que se los dejaré a ustedes y yo jugaré mi rol de malvado hasta el momento indicado. Aún así… —vaciló en proseguir, pero lo hizo— para mi Haya-chan es como mi familia, pues en nuestra vida pasada éramos huérfanos que se criaron juntos hasta el punto de ser hermanos; yo hubiese sido su guardia especial, sí no me hubieran enviado a otra aldea para orar protegerla —suspiró.

Fran no dijo nada, simplemente ignoró las palabras finales; sí lo que decía Ren era verdad; su prioridad sería encontrar el alma gemela de Hayato, para que así fuera él quien desvirgara al joven albino antes que Byakuran.

[***]

Los tres habían terminado de comer; el almuerzo fue silenciosamente sepulcral; Tsuna se sentía incómodo en aquella situación; ¿por qué Gokudera siempre era reacio para entablar amistad con alguien?, no lo entendía.

—B-bien; entonces acabas de llegar a Japón. Ahora entiendo porque eres nuevo en la escuela. —intentó entablar una conversación—. Pero de dónde conoces a Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto.

El peli negro no sabía cómo responder a esa cuestión. Se limitó a sonreír y decir.

—Bueno, hace tiempo le vi; pero es probable que él no me recuerde —. Lentamente la felicidad fingida se tornó en tristeza verdadera.

Gokudera chistó la lengua; observó el rostro del moreno y algo en su pecho se oprimió; frunció el ceño.

—Tsk. No es para tanto imbécil. Nos podemos empezar a conocer —. Un sonroso se asomó por sus mejillas después de soltar las palabras. Se hubiese retractado, sino fuera porque la sonrisa que le dedicó el moreno fue tan acogedora que se quedó sin habla.

—Gracias, jaja; eres Hayato después de todo —. Esa simple frase bastó para tensar el ambiente. El albino se levantó furioso, tomando del cuello de la camisa a Yamamoto.

—Idiota. De dónde sabes mi nombre. No te lo he dicho; y se supone soy Sawada Gokudera —. Takeshi le miró fijo; y sin inmutarse contestó.

—No sé; pero mi mente me dijo que te llamabas Hayato; ¿está mal te diga así? —. Sawada estaba por intervenir cuando vio que su hermano adoptado lanzó al chico al suelo, y después de un "¡tsk!", se marchó, no sin antes decir.

—Haz lo que quieras. Baka —. Yamamoto rió, Tsunayoshi respiró nuevamente. El chico no parecía malo; y al parecer Gokudera le estaba aceptando poco a poco. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos.

[***]

La campana sonó; la ansiada salida llegó. A las puertas de la institución; se asomaba una cabellera castaña oscura; al divisar a un joven de ojos verdes y cabellos plateados sonrió.

—Hola —saludó con seriedad, dirigiéndose al moreno. Esa frase bastó para que Yamamoto percibiera un aura conocida. Confundido pronunció.

—¿_Aum_? —la muchacha asintió.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, es difícil estar aquí. Tienes que cuidarlo; Fran sabe varias cosas. Habla con él y entrégale esto.

Takeshi recibió el papel en sus manos; estaba doblado, y él no se atrevería a leerlo; haría lo dicho.

La cara molesta de Gokudera no pasó desapercibida para la diosa dentro de aquel cuerpo y sonrió.

"_Aunque no recuerdes, no puedes evitar los celos. Igual que siempre Hayato"._

El tiempo límite pasó, y la diosa regresó al subconsciente. La chica parpadeó repetidas veces.

—¡Hahi! ¿Qué hace aquí desu?

—Jaja, no te preocupes; fue _ella_. Es mejor que vayas a tu casa a descansar —. La pobre chica se fue de aquel lugar confundida, no sin despedirse de forma educada y recibiendo una molesta mirada esmeralda que la hacía sentir mal por alguna razón.

—Así que el friki del béisbol tiene novia. No me lo imaginaba; menos con esa cara que tienes —. El insulto ante los oídos de Takeshi sonó a gloria, sabiendo de los celos de aquel que amaba.

—Jeje, Ella no es mi novia, más bien, es una… ¿cómo ponerlo?; conocida, sí eso. Apenas ayer la conocí, pero es conocida de una amiga mía, que es como una diosa; jaja.

—Imbécil —bufó el albino; caminando apresurado, seguido de su hermano; el décimo. Takeshi estaba por ir detrás de él, pero sí Aum había forzado el cuerpo de la castaña para salir; entonces tenía que apresurarse a hablar con ese chico de hebras verdes; Fran.

[***]

Pasaron veinte minutos y nada. El chico que buscaba no salía. Observó al muchacho que se le colgaba a Hayato; le miró con desconfianza, este le siguió de largo, pero le murmuró.

—Vigílalo; alguien lo acecha —. Yamamoto se quedó confundido, pero no perdería su compostura; primero hablaría con Fran, luego iría a ver a Gokudera, y después; bueno, ya pensaría en algo.

Otros quince minutos, los estudiantes habían dejado de salir, y él seguía esperando.

Escuchó una voz a su espalda.

—Herbívoro. Las horas de clase terminaron —. El moreno se viró, encarando al azabache.

—Lo siento, pero necesito esperar a alguien. —se disculpó, regresando su vista a la entrada de la escuela.

Hibari encogió los ojos; ese herbívoro se le hacía familiar. Una imagen de él defendiendo a Hayato le llegó a la mente.

—Eres el amante de ese débil doncel —comentó, más para sí, que para Yamamoto. Takeshi abrió sus ojos sorprendido, y se colocó en pose defensiva.

—¿Conoces a Hayato? ¿Qué quieres decir con doncel? ¿Qué es eso? —sacudió su cabeza, intentando concentrarse —¿Eres aliado o enemigo?

—Calla, no vales mi tiempo; pero ya que ella me obliga. Te diré —miró al cielo, maldiciendo a la diosa que le re-encarno—. Hayato fue convertido en doncel, es decir; puede procrear. Byakuran le busca para hacerlo suyo. Es todo. No metan a Namimori en sus asuntos, o les morderé hasta la muerte —. Con esa sentencia se marchó.

De la nada, salió un chico peli verde con su gorra negra; observó al uno de aquellos que iban tras Gokudera, sin saber sí era amigo o enemigo; y se pasó de largo. El moreno, aún perplejo, le llamó.

—Fran, tengo esto de parte de _Aum_. Necesito que me digas qué sucede con Hayato —. El muchacho se detuvo, con parsimonia observó al japonés. Sin decir palabra, tomó el papel en sus manos y empezó a desdoblarlo. No le sorprendió encontrar la nota en lenguaje antiguo.

_Fran._

_El hombre frente a ti, es la reencarnación del amante de Hayato. Infórmale todo lo que sepas; incluso tu conversación de hoy con Ren._

_Pd: Dile a Mukuro que no provoque a Hibari, la pelea no es entre ustedes. Ya sabes del castigo._

_Los quiere. Aum._

Takeshi alcanzó a escuchar un "_¡Tch!"_. Luego sintió la verde mirada sobre sobre sí.

—Mukuro-shishou me va a matar. Al menos no tengo que buscar más al novio de Hayato —pronunció monótono, luego miró al moreno— sígueme, Yamamoto-san.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Quedó corto, pero igual me esforce. Ja ne!

Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews :D


	7. Chapter 7

Konnichiwa! Muchas gracias por sus reviews; espero les guste este capítulo :D

* * *

Capítulo 7 - Empezando a conquistar un ángel.

* * *

Caminaban hasta un edificio que parecía estar deshabitado desde hace años; el letrero de este le señalaba como "Kokuyo Land".

El menor —en apariencia — dirigió al japonés dentro de aquel lugar.

—Shishou~ —pronunció de forma cantarina pero aburrida.

—Kufufu~ veo que tares compañía, pequeño inútil —comentó burlona y sedosamente.

—Tch! Claro, primero la monopolista de _Aum_; y ahora usted. Se ve que a los héroes no les depara respeto al final del camino —dijo con monotonía; confundiendo al invitado.

—Fran. Deja los juegos para después; primero explica quién es nuestro huésped —demandó curvando un poco las cejas. Yamamoto sintió el ambiente tensó, pero sonrió para presentarse.

—Jeje, Yamamoto Takeshi; compañero de clases de Fran.

—¿Oya? El pequeño decidió hacer amistades; no me lo esperaba. Fufu~

—No estoy haciendo amistades; a veces es molesto shishou. En fin, este tipo de aquí es la reencarnación del amante de Hayato. _Aum _lo envía; además me enteré de que Byakuran desea copular con Hayato dentro de dos semanas; pues es cuando empiece su época de celo y momento perfecto para el acto sexual —expus+o con total indiferencia de forma monótona; dejando perplejo al japonés.

'_Acto sexual' '¿Hayato?' '¿¡Con quién!'_

Ok, esas no eran las mejores preguntas; había más que él no sabía, pero no permitiría que nadie, absolutamente nadie que no fuera él; le pusiera una mano o un solo dedo encima a Hayato.

—Entiendo —. Mukuro se levantó de su sillón, mirando al moreno sonrió y le dijo —tenemos muchas cosas que hablar; Yamamoto Takeshi.

[***]

Mientras tanto; en la pastelería…

Tsunayoshi como todos los días atendía a los clientes —en su mayoría; mujeres —. El pobre andaba de un lado a otro; y un albino con el cejo fruncido ayudaba acomodando los pasteles en los refractarios o preparando las bebidas que pedían; eso sí. En ningún momento dejó de brindar su mejor sonrisa a su amigo-hermano.

Las 17:55 horas; y ese imbécil que dijo siempre iría a verle para ser su amigo; no estaba. ¡Ah! Que idiota de él por creérselo; y más cuando desde el principio él trató mal al moreno.

En ese momento, la clientela calló; y Sawada dejó caer unos platos de los nervios ante el mal presentimiento que tuvo de un momento a otro. Observó la entrada del local; divisando a un hombre joven con una marca morada en su mejilla; y cabellos casi plateados, pero con una tonalidad más clara y extraña que la de Gokudera.

Para Tsunayoshi no pasó desapercibida; la mirada que el extraño y sospechoso sujeto lanzó sobre el albino; y cuando miró a su hermano adoptivo; sus ojos se abrieron de lado a lado. Gokudera-kun, absortó en sus pensamientos, ajeno a todo. Chistó una maldición entre dientes; se le calló el café expresso que acababa de preparar, y disculpándose con su "hermano"; salió del local por la puerta trasera. Dejando a todos los clientes atrás.

—¡Aiya! Haya-chan —pronunció suave el desconocido. El castaño arrugo sus cejas y preguntó lo más valiente que pudo.

—¿Q-que q-quieres de Gokudera-kun? y… ¿D-de dónde le conoces? —. El sujeto sonrió, se acercó al oído del menor y le susurró.

—Le conozco desde hace años; y quiero que sea mío. Tsunayoshi-kun —. Las suaves palabras parecían una navaja que cortaba el poco valor que tenía; y en ese momento sintió miedo; no por él, sino por Gokudera.

'_Este sujeto es peligroso. Ten cuidado Gokudera-kun'_

[***]

—¡Ja! Sí, claro. Amigos… —resopló molesto, pero su rostro se curvo adolorido; jamás había confiado en nadie que no fuera su hermano adoptivo, y cuando se daba la oportunidad; este no cumplía su palabra; ¡ah! que iluso de él.

Gokudera deslizó su cuerpo por la puerta detrás del almacén; la que daba al callejón. Miró el cielo oscurecer y caminó de regresó a la pastelería. Al regresar observó a un sujeto alto, atractivo pero que le provocaba desconfianza. Frunció las cejas, y fue tras el décimo; preguntándole sí estaba bien. Este asintió; y justó cuando el desconocido estaba por pedir otro pastelillo para prolongar su estadía. Las puertas del local se abrieron con brusquedad; la campanilla sonó; y los dependientes miraron la entrada.

Sawada sonrió nerviosamente; esa no era la mejor forma de llegar; pero al mismo tiempo le alegraba ver a alguien de confianza —aunque en realidad no le conociera bien—.

Gokudera, se viró un poco sonrosado. Calmándose; gritó más fuerte de lo usual al nuevo cliente.

—¡Hey, Imbécil! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí! —. Tsunayoshi supo que a pesar de esa tosquedad para hablar, y ese entrecejo curvado; su amigo estaba feliz; sonrió.

—Jeje, tuve un encargo que hacer, y luego me llevaron a un lugar raro; y me dijeron cosas asombrosas. Se me hizo tarde, y en vez de ir a casa, me pase directo aquí —. Takeshi mostró su mochila, y acercándose a la barra; dejó caer su morral al suelo; y se acomodó en una silla de patas largas.

Ampliando su sonrisa, pidió.

—Un té Chái, y… —cuando tuvo a Hayato cerca; escribiendo el pedido. Se acercó a centímetros de distancia de su rostro y pronunció con seriedad, pero animoso —el pastel que más le guste a Hayato; quiero probar lo que le gusta —. Este se puso rojo; sacando una boba sonrisa del moreno, y enfureciendo al desconocido que había llegado minutos antes.

Byakuran se levantó de forma fría; pagó la cuenta y se marchó. Ese mocoso se parecía al samurái que una vez cuido de Haya-chan, y por tanto era su enemigo; y obstáculo, pronto le eliminaría. No permitiría que le arrebatarán lo que le correspondía; porque él, por ser el sacerdote mayor desde hace siglos, debía de poseer al doncel; no un humano cualquiera.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¿Quién dice esas cosas raras hoy en día? —bufó el albino; el japonés rió e inocentemente se señaló.

—Yo. Pero es que Hayato me hace decir esas cosas; no puedo evitarlo, sí eso me hace ser más cercano a ti —y después de recibir su orden; empezó a degustar el té y el pastel.

—Nata agridulce con rellenó de avellana y nuez moscada; además de crema para suavizar el sabor… —susurró. Gokudera le miró, esperando saber sí había sido de su agrado. Takeshi al notar el gestó, se viró a él y comentó.

—Perfecto; el sabor fuerte, pero suave; agrio, pero con un dejo de dulzura es perfecto. Siento como sí me estuviera comiendo a Hayato, jeje —. Y al ver que el aludido le soltó maldiciones, y se fue refunfuñando con las cejas juntas, pero al alcanzar ver las orejas rojas de Gokudera; supo que había hecho un excelente cumplido.

[***]

Tsunayoshi se disculpó con su hermano por tener que ir a casa temprano y deharlo solo atendiendo el local. Gokudera le dijo sonriente que no importaba; que no se preocupara y que fuera a casa con cuidado; el castaño le sonrió.

Yamamoto se ofreció a quedarse con él; para ayudarlo. Por algún extraño motivo la clientela femenina incrementó, y puso de mal humor al albino; que sí bien atendía de la forma más cortes que podía; ese enfado que le calaba cada que veía al idiota del beisbol sonreír al entregar un pedido, no desaparecía. Sentía que le sangre le ardía sin razón.

—¡Oe! Deja de coquetear y atiende a los demás clientes —le gritó. Takeshi sonrió, guiñó su ojo, y acercándose a la barra donde Gokudera estaba detrás preparando todo; le susurró.

—Es parte del trabajo; pero en mi alma, mente y corazón; sólo tengo a una persona especial. _Hayato_ —. No pudo evitar su sangre acumularse en sus mejillas; únicamente se viró a la maquina de cappuccino, masculló una ofensa. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de protestar cada vez que Yamamoto le decía _Hayato_ con esa voz tersa y seductora; sentía los bellos de su piel enchinarse.

El japonés sonrió complacido; empezaba a ganar lugar en el corazón de su amor destinado. Aunque él no le recordase, las memorias de la mente no eran las importantes; sino las del alma.

Y coquetamente fue a atender a la clientela restante; sabía que Gokudera se ponía celoso con rapidez, pero que no lo demostraba de inmediato; mientras que él tenía más paciencia y no se encelaba tan pronto; pero manifestaba sus emociones con impulsividad. Y aunque tentara su suerte; le gustaba ver que Gokudera se encelaba por él, y no por otro; ¡Ah…! La vida sencilla es tan feliz.

—_Lástima que no todo es felicidad. Deja de tontear mocoso —. _Escuchó una femenina voz. Yamamoto y Gokudera se viraron; sus ojos se ensancharon; uno la señalo con coraje, mientras el otro sonrió.

—¡Tú! ¡Mujer estúpida! ¿qué haces aquí? —farfulló; los ojos de la chica perdieron su frialdad, y se mostraron confusos.

—Hahi! Haru no sabe qué hace aquí desu. Haru estaba camino a su casa; luego sintió desmayarse después de escuchar por accidente una conversación peligrosa —. Los dos sin entender muy bien, parpadearon varias veces.

—¿Qué clase de conversación? —inquirió un preocupado Yamamoto.

—Hahi! Pues… Haru iba caminando cuando…

—_Es mejor raptarlo, y mantenerlo encerrado; así Byakuran-sama no tendrá qué preocuparse por ese doncel —decía un desconocido hombre de hebras verdes._

—_Nyu~! ¡No! No aceptó que Byakuran-sama tenga tanto capricho por un mocoso como ese; lo odio —quejó se una chica de cabellos azules._

—_Esta noche; al filo de las 23:00 horas, cuando cierren la pastelería; le acorralaremos y entregaremos a Byakuran-sama —aseveró el primero; recibiendo un chillido de queja por parte de la muchacha._

—Y eso fue lo que Haru escuchó —. Gokudera rodó los ojos. El moreno se preocupó más.

—Al menos sirves de algo; mujer tonta —. Chasqueó.

—Hahi! Haru no es una bakka onna desu. Tako-head-o.

—¡Ya~! ¡Ya~! No peleen —sonrió; ambos ladearon sus cabezas a lados contrarios. Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente de Takeshi; luego miró con seriedad los ojos esmeralda de Gokudera.

—Debemos de hacer caso a su comentario. Cerremos temprano hoy; y te acompañaré a casa —ofreciese; pero un cejó fruncido y un gritó fue la respuesta recibida.

—¡No necesito de una niñera! ¡Puedes largarte sí tienes miedo! ¡Imbécil! —y dejando atónitos a los compradores; regresó a su trabajo. Yamamotó exhaló resignado; tenía el temperamento más huraño que antes. Observó a la muchacha y le dijo que fuera a su casa; ahí estaría a salvo. Esta asintió todavía mareada por la situación.

[***]

—_No sirves de mucho, ¿eh? —_escuchó y saltó de caminó a su hogar.

—Haru ni siquiera sabe qué está pasando desu —exclamó completamente perdida.

—_Bien… Te lo explicaré paso a paso; así te rendirás con esa atracción extraña que empiezas a sentir por Hayato. _

La morena se sonrojo; y la diosa soltó una risotada.

—_No pensé que por ser atractivo; tuviera filas de seguidores y seguidoras. ¡Vaya…! Ese mocoso de verdad me sorprende; pero así de enojón y reacio es lindo; espero que terminen bien juntos…_

Y después empezó a relatar todo; desde hace cientos de años.

* * *

Ok. Gracias por leer ^^

Besos.


End file.
